


White Shirt

by purpleflowers



Category: Cravity (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, HwangMogu - Freeform, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleflowers/pseuds/purpleflowers
Summary: Terinspirasi dari kemeja putih rmntc crwn yang sempet dipake Yunseong waktu wisuda Changuk
Relationships: Hwang Yunseong/Koo Jungmo
Kudos: 2





	White Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Terinspirasi dari kemeja putih rmntc crwn yang sempet dipake Yunseong waktu wisuda Changuk

Jam 7 pagi Hwang Yunseong mengobrak-abrik isi lemarinya sendiri ( _well_ , berdua sebetulnya) mencari-cari baju kerja yang tak kunjung ditemukannya sejak 15 menit yang lalu.

Ia menyerah. Mungkin harus bertanya pada seseorang. Sebelum menghampiri Koo Jungmo yang sedang sarapan, ia memakai parfum kemudian mengambil kemeja hitamnya dan memakainya asal tanpa mengancingkannya sama sekali.

“Mo, liat kemeja putih lengan panjang aku gak?”

“Kemaren bukannya baru kamu pake?” Jawab Jungmo sambil mengoleskan selai pada rotinya. Ia sudah siap berangkat kerja, hanya tinggal sarapan saja yang belum.

“Bukan, ada yang satu lagi. Kayaknya dua atau tiga hari lalu aku pake.”

“Ya belom kering kali. Kan baru kemarin pagi dibawa ke _laundry_.”

“Yah gimana dong. Aku ada _meeting_ sama klien hari ini,” keluh Yunseong sambil berkacak pinggang.

“Emang kenapa sih kalo pake kemeja warna lain selain putih buat _meeting_? Tabu?”

Sesungguhnya Jungmo hanya ingin pemuda di depannya ini cepat-cepat mengancingi bajunya karena pemandangan yang dilihatnya cukup mengganggu ritual sarapan tenangnya.

“Gak suka aja pake warna gelap. Takutnya kesannya aku di mata klien jadi nyeremin.”

“Gak jelas.” Jungmo benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran pasangannya ini.

Yunseong baru ingin menyahut, tapi ia menyadari sesuatu.

Ia mendekati Jungmo yang masih memegang roti dengan kedua tangannya bertumpu di meja makan mereka dan memalsukan sebuah senyum manis.

“Mo, boleh gigit rotinya sedikit gak?”

“Kamu tuh, males bgt ngolesin selai sendiri.” Tapi ujung-ujungnya Jungmo menyodorkan roti yang ia pegang dengan sebelah tangannya.

Namun sialnya pemuda kurang ajar di hadapannya itu justru memegang kancing kemeja teratasnya dan melepaskannya.

“HWANG YUNSEONG KAMU NGAPAIN?!” Ini masih pagi dan Jungmo tidak ingin berpikiran macam-macam tapi entah apa yang ada di pikiran Hwang Yunseong saat ini.

“Bentar, diem dulu bisa gak.”

Yunseong terus membuka kancing kemeja Jungmo dengan paksa sampai roti yang dipegangnya terjatuh. Untungnya masih di atas meja.

“Sekarang lepas kemeja kamu.”

“Hah? Apaan sih, Seong? Pagi-pagi gak usah macem-macem bisa gak?”

Bukannya menjawab, lelaki banyak tingkah di depan Jungmo ini justru membuka kemeja hitamnya sendiri dan menyodorkannya pada Jungmo.

“Tuker. Kamu pake ini, aku pake kemeja putih kamu.”

Jungmo hanya bisa melongo mendengar perkataannya.

“Demi Tuhan, Hwang Yunseong. 'Kan bisa minta baik-baik. Bukannya langsung ngelepasin kancing kemeja aku gitu aja.”

Yang dimarahi cuma menyunggingkan senyum jahil seolah merasa tak bersalah melihat kekasihnya kesal dan hanya bisa pasrah menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dengan orang seperti dia.

Jungmo menyerah. Mau bagaimana lagi? Kancing bajunya sudah dilepas semua. Ia kemudian melepaskan kemeja putihnya dan memberikannya pada Yunseong.

Yunseong yang memang sudah buru-buru, mengancingkan kemejanya secepat kilat dan selesai sebelum Jungmo selesai.

Jungmo baru sampai di kancing ketiga saat Yunseong tiba-tiba memangkas jarak mereka.

“Sini aku kancingin lagi.”

Yang kemejanya dikancingi pun hanya terdiam sambil mengatur detak jantungnya agar tidak terdengar oleh salah satu ciptaan Tuhan paling menyebalkan sekaligus yang paling ia cintai itu.

Saking sibuknya mengatur komposur dirinya sendiri, sampai-sampai Jungmo tidak sadar Yunseong sudah selesai dengan tugasnya.

“Udah selesai.”

“Maka-”

“Sebentar, kerahnya ketekuk sedikit.”

Bodohnya Jungmo masih saja percaya dengan perkataan manusia di hadapannya.

Yang terjadi di detik berikutnya adalah Yunseong menarik kerah kemejanya dan mendaratkan kecupan di bibirnya dengan suara yang cukup besar seperti anak kecil yang baru belajar memperagakan _kiss bye_.

“Nah, sekarang udah selesai semua. Aku berangkat ya.”

Yunseong mengambil tas dan kunci mobil yang sudah ia persiapkan di sofa ruang tamu dan bergegas ke kantor. Meninggalkan Jungmo yang masih mematung.

Saat akhirnya tersadar kembali, Jungmo tidak melihat sisa roti yang belum habis dimakannya tadi. Oh, ternyata si sialan itu untuk kesekian kalinya mengerjainya pagi itu. Roti yang ia buat pun dibawa pergi.

Jungmo menghela napas panjang.

“Untung sayang,” katanya seraya mengecap bibirnya.

Dan keduanya pun menjalani hari dengan kemeja dan wangi parfum satu sama lain.

* * *


End file.
